starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:31 ABY
31 ABY foi um ano no Calendário Padrão Galáctico. Os seguintes eventos ocorreram em 31 ABY: Eventos *As Nightsisters sucedem em capturar um Templo Estelar e assassinam muitos Kwi.Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Parte 1 *Ova é sugado para dentro de um buraco negro. *A Nightsister mais poderosa Zalem é derrotada e morta por Quinlan Vos e sua filha Ros Lai.Star Wars: Republic 26: Infinity's End, Parte 4 *Império Gar-Oth é destruído por Yoshi Raph-Elan.Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash *O Cartel Metatherano tenta uma aquisição econômica sobre Cularin, mas sua base é atacada e por provas de suas atividades ilegais são reveladas pela resistência de Cularin.Eye of the Sun trilogy *A Organização de Nirama, controla o crime no sistema Cularin, é ameaçada pelo seu rival A Célula; ; mas A Célula é deissolvida por Nirama e seus aliados. *Jedi caído Karae Nalvas e seu aprendiz Saren Valek viajam até Genarius onde eles pretendem construir uma fortaleza flutuante, o Conkesta, destruir cidades locais e colocar o sistema e completo caos. O ex-Mestre de Valek Alec encontra aliados locias, que derrotam Valek e fazem Nalvas escapar. , , O Conkesta é destruído no núcleo planetário, mas imediatamente depois disso, a cidade de Tolea Biqua é abalada por uma tempestade de radiação. *Stend IV é colonizada. *Silya Shessaun torna-se Senador de Thesme. Batalhas *Primeira Batalha de Zonama Sekot *Batalha do Império Gar-Oth Nascimentos *Lando Calrissian em Socorro. *Dashé Borreno em Naboo. *Syal Antilles em Corellia. *Brazack. *Pax Chizzik.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous *Jorad Pressor.Survivor's Quest *Rotta em Tatooine.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *Ygabba Hise em Tatooine.Boba Fett: Hunted *Niles Ferrier. *Em Dantooine: **Paxi Sylo. **Masab Jirema. Mortes *Em Nar Shaddaa: **Lido Mufrenes.Star Wars: Republic 19: Twilight, Parte 1 **Gigante Mandalliano assassino não identificado. **Assassino Gotal não identificado. *Em Ryloth: **Holmar Grahrk.Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Parte 3 **Asanté Vos. **Pol Secura.Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Parte 4 *À bordo da carqueiro do Capitão Cauteloso: **"Capitão Cauteloso." **"Número Dois." *Em Dathomir: **Yongti. **Lagarto guarda não identificado.Star Wars: Republic 24: Infinity's End, Parte 2 **Leela.Star Wars: Republic 25: Infinity's End, Parte 3 **Vonya. **Yag Shushin. **Zalem. *Gar-Oth. *Em Ottethan: **Neema-Da-Boda. **Ottethan warlord. *Hadiss o Abobadado em Geonosis.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Arraxx em Eskaron.Price of Business *Velin Wir em Cularin.A Revelation Nos bastidores O Living Force Campaign Guide menciona que a camapanha Força Viva começa um ano depois da Invasion of Naboo, que é datada em 32 ABY pelo The New Essential Chronology. Com base nisso, pode ser deduzido que isso aconteceu em 31 ABY. Em Millennium Falcon, é incorretamente afirmado que Alexi Garyn treze anos antes de 18 ABY, colocando a data de sua morte em 31 ABY. Ele morreu em 33 ABY. Aparições *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''Rogue Planet'' * Fontes *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas e referências ---- Categoria:Anos na Era da Grande Paz da República Categoria:Anos na Era da Ascensão do Império